


Кукушкины сны

by garvet, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Визуал G-PG-13 [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Oil Painting, Stark Tower, Trains, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, башня Старка, картина маслом, поезда
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Что снится “Кукушке” на мертвом перроне? Супергерои, сраженья, погони. Ковбои, индейцы и запах травы. Юностью пахнут “Кукушкины” сны.
Series: Визуал G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: 3. Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Кукушкины сны

**Author's Note:**

> Материал: холст, масло

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/d1edjb8dhslh369/%D0%9A%D1%83%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8B%20%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8B.jpg)


End file.
